Cocinero del Amor
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Lo único que Sanji quería era un cambio ligero en su rutina, pero que Cupido le ordenara ayudar en el amor a un par de idiotas despistados, aquello nunca estuvo en sus planes ¿La mejor parte? ¡Solo tiene dos semanas! Dios se apiade de su alma. —LuNa & ZoRo 3D2Y.
1. Prólogo: Dos semanas

**COCINERO DEL AMOR**

LuFFy McCormick

* * *

**Renuncia: **todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota:** Sé que dije "no más Long Fics de mi parte" pero es una idea que no resistí… por más patética que luzca. LOL. Hipotéticamente hablando ocurre antes de Punk Hazard.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez de parte de Sanji y Zoro (porque si no, no serian ellos), fluff (?)

* * *

Erase una vez el amor… entonces yo lo mate, y fin.

**Prólogo. "Dos semanas"**

Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo al prender el fuego de la estufa y revolver los huevos en el sartén.

El desayuno estaba casi listo y pronto amanecería, dando pie a otro día _aburrido_ y ajetreado en el barco. Si tan solo una sirena o dos los hubiera acompañado no se sentiría tan miserable esa mañana, ni la anterior, ni la previa a la anterior.

Claro, podía pasar el tiempo con _sus_ damas, pero no era lo mismo. Se iba haciendo la idea de que pronto las tendría que dejar ir, eso era lo peor del asunto.

Al notar unos cuantos rayos del astro rey colarse por la ventana, expulsó todo el humo de sus pulmones. Como si estuviera sincronizado con un reloj interno la voz de Luffy resonó al colocar el último plato en su lugar y el moreno no tardó en llegar, con la lengua de fuera y repitiendo que quería comida.

— Ya te oí la primera vez, Luffy —volvió a poner el cigarrillo en sus labios y lo miró con desinterés—. Ya puedes empezar.

Raudamente y sin pereza hizo lo que le dicto. Pronto su plato brillaba de limpio, casi como la peli naranja y morena que acaban de entrar a la cocina discutiendo quién sabe qué cosas de mujeres.

Instantáneamente su gesto de aburrimiento fue reemplazado por otro, uno más animado y enérgico, pues nada le alegraba más que verlas.

— ¡Nami swan, Robin chwan~! ¿Pasaron una buena noche?

— Muy tranquila, gracias por preguntar Sanji-kun —respondió con cortesía la menor, Robin se limitó a sonreírle causándole un mar de emociones abrumadoras y su típica sonrisa por la cual lo tachaban de pervertido.

Como si fueran lo suficientemente listos para ver lo que él veía: dos ángeles caídos del cielo con urgencia de amor…

O quizás ese era él en cuestión, no es que fuera narcisista ni nada, pero en los pasados dos años se cuestionaba con más seriedad e ímpetu que tan buen prospecto para novio era, pues ninguna chica caía bajo sus encantos y resultaba preocupante.

Incluso el idiota de su capitán pareció conquistar a la dulce Shirahoshi… que patético.

— Quita esa cara, que das miedo —molesto dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con el espadachín observándolo entretenido— no, espera, esa es tu cara de siempre. No se puede quitar.

— ¡Marimo de mierda, en mi cocina tiene que haber modales! —Replicó irritado y le aventó su plato con la esperanza de que cayera al suelo y Zoro tuviera que lamerlo como mendigo.

Desafortunadamente lo atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo y fue a su silla de siempre, farfullando sobre lo estúpido que era.

El siguiente en llegar fue Usopp, seguido de Chopper que lo alababa como de costumbre ante sus mentiras. Brook hizo presencia tocando su violín con maestría y la explosión en la proa les indicó que Franky no tardaba en llegar, solo terminaría de hacerle unos ajustes al cañón.

Cinco minutos después todos los Mugiwara comían y charlaban, sentados uno al lado del otro y disfrutando del fresco aire de verano.

En una esquina Sanji los observaba en silencio, con más exactitud, a cuatro de ellos.

No se necesita mucha imaginación para saber quiénes, no eran otros más que sus bellas chicas, el idiota y el otro idiota —ósea Luffy y Zoro—, desde hace unos días atrás la mayor parte de sus pensamientos se enfocaban en ellos y no entendía el porqué.

Los veía más unidos, y a la vez no… era extraño. Sumamente extraño. No sabía cómo catalogar el presentimiento que lo embargaba al verlos juntos. Claramente no era algo bueno, no para él.

— ¿Sucede algo Sanji? Te noto algo decaído, puede que estés enfermo —ligeramente sorprendido por su llegada negó y acarició la cabeza de Chopper por encima de su gorro, sonrojándolo.

— No dormí muy bien, y tuve que levantarme temprano, es todo —alegó. Justo en ese instante una bandeja de plata salió por la ventana, a un lado, Luffy y Usopp comenzaban una guerra de comida. Un tic se apoderó de su ojo visible y apretó el cigarrillo entre sus dientes—. Chicos…

— ¿Sí, Sanji?

— ¡NO DESPERDICIEN MI COMIDA, CABRONES! —Gritó y los pateó fuera de la cocina. Nami sujetó el puente de su nariz, avergonzada y juró que lo ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si le era posible. Obviamente él se negó, en su lugar le ordenó a Zoro ayudarlo, no podía creer que se salvaría de esa cuando notó perfectamente que él inicio ese desastre. Maldito destruye cocinas.

— Deberías ser más comprensivo con ellos Cocinero-kun… tienen sed de aventuras y la próxima isla es algo lejana —casi se arrepintió con el comentario de Robin, _casi_.

— Esos idiotas no merecen más oportunidades Robin-chan, ¡perderé toda la vajilla a este paso!

Y los alimentos, ya era suficiente con el candado del refrigerador.

— Sanji-kun tiene razón, Luffy y Usopp no deberían jugar en la hora del desayuno, ni de la comida, ni de la cena…

— Eres demasiado quisquilloso _Cejitas_, toda una nena llorona —se burló Zoro. Tétricamente giró el rostro, como poseído por el demonio y lo fulminó con la mirada, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.

¡Él no hacia ningún berrinche!

Era un problema serio, muy serio, la escases de alimentos. A ese paso no aguantaría la despensa para cuando desembarcaran. Si el cabeza-de-pasto quería morir de hambre era su problema, pero no se arriesgaría con las chicas. Ni con ningún otro.

— Voy a buscar la bandeja, es la única que queda —anunció todavía irritado. No recibió respuesta alguna y sin esperarla salió de la cocina, rezando mentalmente porque no hubiera caído fuera del Sunny.

La encontró del otro lado, cerca del arbusto de mandarinas de Nami. Por suerte.

Más tranquilo se agachó para recogerla, cuando un ruido entre los frutos lo alertó. Lentamente y con precaución alzó la vista, los arbustos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, inquietos.

¿Y de cuando acá los arbustos tienen vida propia?

Algo no iba bien. Decidió esperar un poco más, por si el desconocido decidía salir y encararlo de frente pero el tiempo transcurría y nada.

_Joder, no tengo todo el día_, pensó.

Y cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta y desistir el movimiento se repitió y una voz chillona se alcanzó a escuchar por escasos milisegundos.

Eso bastaba para él. Sin pensarlo siquiera lanzó la bandeja a los arbustos y un golpe sordo le secundo. Había dado en el blanco.

Bien podría haber esperado la aparición de un ladrón, un pervertido secuestra navegantes, o incluso un Marine, lo que Sanji menos predijo fue que un mocoso vestido con pañal y un par de alas decorativas saliera _muy _molesto y refunfuñando.

— ¡Qué sucede con la gente de hoy en día, caray! ¡Uno solo intenta hacer bien su trabajo con un par de inútiles como asistentes y le pagan con un golpe a bandeja limpia!

Parpadeó un par de veces, contrariado por la visión que tenía justo delante y sin saber que hacer: correr, o correr gritando. ¿Qué era más varonil para una chica?

— Y por si fuera poco me encargan a un par de mocosos a enamorar, este definitivamente no es mi día…

— Am, disculpa… niño —Sanji cogió la bandeja con cautela— tú tienes cosas que hacer y yo también, entonces me voy y…

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —Chilló él—. Me has lastimado un ala, me debes una compensación.

El chico si que estaba loco, ¡las personas no tienen alas! No, bueno, si excluía a los habitantes de Skypie, y aquella aldea atormentada constantemente por Shiki…

Sanji carraspeó inquieto, la mirada verdosa del infante causaba estragos en su cerebro. Tanta determinación le recordaba a alguien, alguien cercano.

— Eres… —buscó las palabras apropiadas—, ¿eres una especie de ángel?

— ¡Qué va! ¡Soy Cupido!

— Ah, con qué era eso… ¡ESPERA, CÓMO QUÉ CUPIDO! —Por inercia escupió su cigarro y tuvo que toser. El desconocido sonrió.

— Eso, soy el amo de los corazones, el Adonis del afecto, el sirviente de Afrodita… —Sanji lo miró escéptico, ¡como si fuera a creerle tan fácil!— Y tú, serás mi reemplazo en este barco pirata.

—… Lo que tú digas, chaval. Tengo que irme antes de que Luffy acabe con mi hermoso refrigerador —dijo y se dio la vuelta, sin contar con qué se encontraría con el rostro del tal Cupido a pocos centímetros del suyo—, ¡¿Qué carajos haces?!

— He dicho… que me ayudaras con esta misión —repitió irritado— y si no cumples tu deber correctamente, créeme que nunca pero nunca jamás una chica bonita se fijara en ti —ante su advertencia la cara de Sanji se puso extremadamente pálida y una mala sensación le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Oh, hablaba en serio—, ¿captas o qué?

— C-capto…

— ¡Genial, sabía que cambiarias de opinión! —Cupido sonrió de nueva cuenta y se alejó, solo lo suficiente para quitarse el arco y flechas que traía en su espalda y extendérselos. Después de un larguísimo debate mental Sanji tomó ambos objetos sin comprender—. Estas son tus herramientas, has buen uso de ellas. Si se te llegasen a acabar las flechas se reponen mágicamente, y en cuanto al límite de tiempo… tienes dos semanas.

¡¿Dos semanas?! Eso no basta para enamorar a una persona, ¿Quién creía que era él, una máquina del tiempo?

— Aja —se limitó a responder.

Aun cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una terrible pesadilla… ¿cierto?

No. Aquello era real.

— Vale, me mantendré cerca por cualquier cosa que llegase a pasar o por si necesitas consejos —le informó— ¿alguna duda?

— En realidad sí —frotó su sien mitigando la migraña que amenazaba en venir y suspiró— ¿a quién diablos debo "unir de por vida"?

Dudaba mucho que involucrara a alguien del gobierno o un pueblerino desconocido, eran piratas a final de cuentas, sus visitas a tierra se encontraban limitadas a lo estrictamente necesario: conseguir aventuras y comida para alimentar al capitán.

¿Era el único que pensaba que los traía como perros, siguiéndolo?

Lo que fuera, puede que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada, haría de casamentero con un par de moluscos y ya o…

— A Monkey D. Luffy con Nami, y Roronoa Zoro con Nico Robin.

O…

Sería su deber unir a los imbéciles más despistados del Grand Line con sus ya _ex-damiselas_ y él se quedaría solo, viviendo en una isla desierta comiendo comida de gato enlatada hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_¡Brillante, ya tengo planeada mi vida entera!_

— ¿Dijiste que tengo dos semanas, verdad? —Cupido asintió y Sanji sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo—… Joder, está bien, pero ni creas que usare un jodido pañal.

Aun alcanzaba a escuchar los regaños de Nami y las risas de Luffy y Zoro en la cocina, obviamente por haber dado inicio a otra guerra de cubiertos, Robin debería estar con ellos también…

Dios, esas si que serian dos semanas muy largas. Convivir con un Okama ya no parecía tan terrible, ¿lo dejarían volver?

* * *

¡Ta da! Es un concepto simple: Sanji hará su buena acción del día llevando amor al Sunny, asumo que serán 10 capítulos a lo mucho y con publicaciones prontas. Es mi primer Fic aquí, sean piadosos si quedo del asco… por otro lado, no he olvidado Letras de Paja, seguirá actualizándose.

¿Review?


	2. El marimo, el idiota y las bellas

Si crees que no vales nada estás totalmente equivocado, los órganos son extremadamente caros en el mercado negro.

**1. "El marimo, el idiota, la bella y la otra bella"**

Sanji definiría su vida con una sola y simple palabra, una que decía cada dos por tres y era su fiel amante en los momentos difíciles, seis letras que lo sospesaban en sus peores días —como este—: mierda. Sí, su vida era una gran mierda.

No solo porque ese pueblo en que acababan de desembarcar para comprar vivieres estuviese lleno de mugre y manchas de dudosa procedencia, llanamente Dios lo odiaba y quería verlo sufrir para beber sus lágrimas en copa de plata, o algo por el estilo. Dios tiene buenos gustos al momento de molestar.

Ni siquiera sabía porque aceptó el mandando del tal Cupido, fue mero impulso. Sería más sencillo forjar amistad con un Marine que lograr que esos imbéciles abrieran los ojos y se enamoraran de las chicas. Ósea, eran _ellos_.

Hombres —hasta donde tenía claro Luffy era hombre— sin la más mínima pizca de caballerosidad y modales, de deseos carnales más allá de comer y luchar. Incluso dudaba que supieran que "amor" estaba escrito en el diccionario.

Y ahora… ahora era su deber corregir eso y convertirlos en el prototipo perfecto de Casanova. Ah, ¿Por qué las buenas personas pasaban por situaciones tan desalentadoras, acaso era su destino sufrir por toda la eternidad?

— Nami swan —lloriqueó— No creo poder continuar con vida, no así. Lo mejor será que busques otro cocinero y le enseñes la contraseña del refrigerador… porque yo moriré dentro de poco, lo presiento. Mi fin ha llegado…

— Eso es muy interesante, de verdad. Ahora si no es mucha molestia necesito que cargues estas verduras Sanji-kun —respondió ella vagamente. En antaño se hubiera tirado al piso a quejarse de que no le prestaba atención o bien la elogiaría por lucir tan perfecta. Por razones desconocidas solo cogió la bolsa y avanzó al siguiente puesto quedándose con un extraño nudo haciendo presión en su estómago.

Incluso Nami se percató de que faltaba algo y se le quedó viendo en silencio, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, supuso que preguntándose una y mil razones del porqué no reacciono explosivamente en su presencia. Sanji sonrió con nerviosismo y se alejó, alegando que había visto un pescado rarísimo de excelente calidad, le pareció que ella intentaba detenerlo, pero seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sí… no era su culpa, sin embargo Nami pocas —o escasas— veces le agradecía con verdadera sinceridad los gestos que tenía para con ella. No le correspondía y jamás sería capaz de ello, así estaban las cosas.

— Que fiasco, de verdad… no creo que nada positivo saldrá de este rollo.

_Aunque Cupido sea el líder de los corazones no siempre acierta, maldita sea, me ha hecho enamorarme para nada._

Era un poco irreverente pensar de un modo tan cerrado, pero Sanji no era precisamente el hombre más paciente del universo, ni tampoco de esos que pese a ver sus esperanzas en cero continúan intentando hasta desfallecer. Si Nami no le pertenecía era de Luffy. Igual con Robin, que al parecer estaba destinada a pasar el resto de sus días con una estúpida alga viviente.

Sí, las chicas nunca fueron suyas. Debía velar por su felicidad, ser positivo. Con un maestro en el arte del cortejo como él Zoro y Luffy caerían redonditos en las garras del amor y sería libre de esa carga tan pesada.

Al ver la situación de ese modo sonrió con dejes de diversión y corrió directo al Sunny, no sin antes conseguir un pescado, levantaría sospechas que dijese que le gustó uno y no lo comprara.

— Pues así es esto, debo ir primero por los objetivos fáciles…— torció el labio pensativo y bufó. ¿Exactamente quien resultaba sencillo de engatusar en ese barco, que no fuera Chopper?— Las chicas, estoy seguro que no se darán cuenta de nada y me ahorraran trabajo cuando se percaten que los aman.

Además, y con algo de suerte, podría disfrutar sus últimos momentos con ellas, ahí en la proa del barco con un luminoso sol y una botella de champaña…

_No, no, no, no te desvíes de tu objetivo. Concéntrate._

— Bien… a partir de ahora comienza formalmente mi misión… ¡NAMI SWAN~, ROBIN CHWAN~! ¿Quieren que les prepare un té?

— Siendo sincero, no creo que entre sus planes de hoy esté morir por intoxicación, _Ero-Cook_ —se burló Zoro que venía detrás de él acompañado de Franky. Maquiavélicamente giró la cabeza y rechinó los dientes al oírlo.

Ya vería quién sería el envenenado…

— ¡El muerto serás tú, cerebro de alga! ¡Y solo por ese comentario no habrá cena para ti!

Zoro frunció el ceño.

— ¡Perfecto, es un grandioso momento para iniciar mi dieta!

— ¿Y de cuando acá tienes que bajar de peso, imbécil? —Cuestionó desconfiado. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al notar que el espadachín sudaba frío y se sonrojaba ligeramente. Un minuto… no podía ser que…— ¿Hablas en serio, vas a hacer dieta?

— ¿Y a ti qué? Es mi cuerpo y hago lo que me pegué la gana con él. No es como si intentara impresionar a nadie ni algo remotamente parecido… te haces ideas equivocadas _Cejitas_.

…No, que va, indudablemente buscaba la aprobación de alguien.

— De casualidad no se tratara de una chica, ¿verdad?

— ¡A ti no te incumbe! —Gritó Roronoa—, y hazte a un lado que traemos balas y cola, además… —notó su indecisión en decir lo que planeaba en un principio— _tus_ damiselas te han de esperar —finalizó echando pestes y lo empujó para pasar. Sanji se le quedó viendo unos segundos, procesando la información recién recibida.

A Zoro… al imbécil y nada considerado de Zoro, ¿le gustaba alguien?

— Ne Sanji-kun, ¿Qué hay del té que dijiste recién? —Quiso saber Nami desde la cubierta, a su lado Robin sonreía tan normal como siempre ignorando las risas de Luffy y Usopp que hacían no-sé-qué.

Sanji las observó un rato, sin comprender. No podría ser que a Zoro le interesara una de ellas, era como que llovieran flores en lugar de agua, aunque si lo que dedujo era verdad había algo más importante aun… ¿quién era la desafortunada?

— En un segundo lo preparo —avisó y siguió el rumbo que había tomado el espadachín. Sus planes cambiarían un poco, quizás era mejor empezar con los tarados no tan tarados.

Buscó y buscó hasta que lo ubicó subiendo el puesto de vigía con una botella de sake en la mano, iba a entrenar al parecer. Y a pesar de que verlo sudar como cerdo era de sus pasatiempos menos preferidos no quedaban muchas opciones, era mejor conversar en privado. Después de pensarlo arduamente —durante cinco minutos, vaya que sí pensó— subió también y lo encontró en el suelo haciendo las pesas. Al mirarlo Zoro puso una mueca desagradable.

— ¿Y ahora qué, te burlaras de mi interés hacia el físico constructivismo?

Tuvo que tragarse su risa.

— N-no que va, me ha dado curiosidad saber que haces en tu tiempo libre, cuando estás solo.

— Pienso en lo apuesto que me he vuelto con el paso de los años —respondió sarcástico. Sanji soltó una grosería acomodándose en unos de los sillones. Importándole poco o nada su opinión prendió un cigarrillo y miró el techo. No sabía cómo iniciar esa charla apropiadamente…

Era Zoro a final de cuenta, su rival "predestinado", si no tenia tacto lo mandaría a volar por ahí.

— Porque te has fijado en una chica y quieres lucir bien para ella, supongo.

Qué diablos, bien podría hacerlo sufrir un poco.

— Te repito que no es un asunto de tu incumbencia, maldito pervertido.

— Tú iniciaste —acusó— hasta esta mañana ni siquiera sabía que poseías sentimientos.

— ¡Te juro que te mato!

— Lo que digas, _galán_ —Zoro volvió a sonrojarse y ni con todas sus fuerzas pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión. Calló al notar que una espada se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, aunque Zoro ni siquiera intentó cogerla y rebanarlo como venia amenazando desde siempre.

Permaneció quieto con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Demasiado silencio para su gusto.

— Mira, si alguien te atrae no me burlare ni nada, es más, te haría un enorme favor y tu a mí —inició, como queriendo sonar casual. Zoro lo observó de reojo— así que…

— ¿No tienes mujeres que acosar?

Sanji escupió su cigarrillo.

— ¡Mierda, suena horrible cuando tú lo dices! —Se encogió de hombros y agarró otra pesa, ignorándolo. Sanji haciendo uso de su poder mental le hizo explotar la cabeza… bueno, solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Era humano no monstruo, pero si Zoro quería guerra le daría una.

Ya averiguaría quién lo enamoró, ya lo averiguaría y ni un Rey Marino lo salvaría entonces.

Sosegado volvió a la proa y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té que daría a sus reinas, no, a las reinas del barco, tenía que recordarse que no eran de su propiedad y nunca lo fueron. Por más desalentador que fuera para su maravillosa persona.

— SANJIIIIIIIII, COMIDA~

— ¿Luffy…?

Con lo que no contaba es que su capitán llegaría volando y rompería otra ventana —de las tantas que había roto— chocando con él y un par de cazuelas —de las pocas que quedaban y no fueron presas de su _vajillicidio_—, tirándolos a ambos, y al té.

— Sanji, deja de besar al suelo y prepárame algo —pidió el moreno. Con una patada lo estampó en la pared y gruñó fastidiado.

— ¡No estoy besando nada, y tú no puedes entrar aquí en horario normal!

— Pero si ya es hora de cenar.

— ¡Son las tres de la tarde! —Luffy rió divertido, como no, se burlaba de sus desgracias. ¿Por qué, por qué no consiguió un capitán más sensato?— Olvídalo…

— ¿Me prepararas algo, Sanji? —Inquirió.

— Claro, claro… dame un minuto.

— ¿Ya?

— ¡No un minuto literal, idiota!

No podía decir nada porque Luffy interpretaba de otro modo sus palabras llevándolo al borde de la histeria, y el muy cabrón lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Transcurridos unos minutos en la mesa yacía un jugoso pedazo de carne asado al vapor acompañado de una ensalada césar, si bien el chico evitaba las verduras las comía de igual modo. Sobre todo si eran suyas.

Luffy no perdió el tiempo y devoró todo en un santiamén, balbuceando que era la mejor comida de todos los mares. Sanji sonrió un poco y tomó asiento a su lado.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó eufórico— No importa de dónde lo vea, eres insuperable en la cocina.

— Te creería si no dijeras lo mismo a cada puesto ambulante de la calle —refunfuñó sin una emoción en específico, tal vez un poco de celos, nada más. Luffy volvió a reír.

— Pero esa comida es rica, la tuya es deliciosa shishishi.

— Supongo… —rascó su nuca mientras suspiraba y volvió a mirarlo de frente, Luffy lucía como todo un niño, o en realidad lo era todavía. Dudaba que como Zoro quisiera lucir guay frente a una fémina. Aunque tenía cierto apego hacia Nami, uno más notable que con el resto—. Luffy, ¿podrías contestar una pregunta? —Asintió— ¿Te gusta Nami-san?

— Um, sí.

— Oh… —fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba—. Espera ¡¿cómo que "sí"?!

Luffy amplió su sonrisa inocentemente.

— Nami me gusta, aunque también Robin, y Zoro, Franky, Brook, Chopper y Usopp —la mandíbula de Sanji se desencajó ¡Y Luffy parecía imperturbable, cómo que quería a todos! — También me gustas tú.

Que. Gran. Mierda.

¿Eso era una declaración?

— ¡Un minuto!, y-y-yo no me veo capaz de corresponder tus sentimientos, entiendo que por las hormonas andes algo confundido y eso pero no hay razón para creer que seas gay, eres heterosexual y…

— ¿Qué?

— Además Cupido me mataría si lo fueras, digo, Cupido no, mi madre ¿y qué hay de tu abuelo Luffy? ¡Piensa en tu abuelo! Y la reputación, a Shanks no le gustaría verte con ropa rosa y besuqueando hombres ¡Por el bastardo de Enel, reconsidera tus opciones!

Silencio.

— ¿Qué?

—… Luffy, yo no te gusto como tu padre gustaba de tu madre, ¿cierto?

— En realidad no sé cómo eran mis padres cuando estaban juntos, yo solo decía que los quiero mucho a todos y cada uno me gusta a su manera, shishishi —explicó sin entender. Frustrado Sanji golpeó su cabeza contra la pared ante la inquisitiva mirada de su capitán que había robado otro cacho de carne.

Sufría, como sufría. Su existencia era mísera y sin sentido, no valía nada… excepto lo que pagaran por él en un mercado negro, pero más allá de eso no, ya se imaginaba su funeral y lápida.

"_Sanji, poeta reprimido. Amante de todos, no amado por nadie"._

Sí… moriría solo, y rodeado de Okamas. Constantemente le reñían por no superarlo a esas alturas, pero qué más da. Él se deprimiría cuando le diera la gana de deprimirse, entretanto lograría que Luffy se enamorara, que Zoro admitiera sus sentimientos y que las chicas fueran felices —apostaba casi al cien que querían a los idiotas igualmente—.

— Luffy, ¡A dónde diablos vas con toda esa comida escondida!

Aun así… seria un arduo trabajo.

* * *

Pues eso, Sanji va notando ciertas cosas, como que a Zoro le gusta alguien y Luffy es idiota nato XD aunque todavía no sabe nada de las chicas, eso se verá en el próximo capítulo ¿Quién creen que traiga enamorado a Zoro, Nami o Robin? ¿Luffy realmente quiere un harem? LOL los amo a todos sensuales lectores *vuela*

¿Review?


End file.
